fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Monsters
Monsters are enemies found in the Save The World mode of Fortnite. They are a product of the mysterious world disaster known as The Storm. They are responsible for a great deal of destruction in the game's ravaged locations. Violent and destructive in nature, the monsters are driven by a single motivation: to wreak havoc and wreck anything around them including defense objectives, structures, heroes, and survivors. Some monsters favor living targets, while others do not discriminate. Husks The most common type of monster in Fortnite are the husks. Similar to zombies, husks are hungry, destructive creatures believed to be humans infected by The Storm. They come in a variety of different types, each with unique characteristics. Husks spawn from the storm's unstable purple clouds as well as from encampments. They can also be found around the game world, sometimes while they sleep. The most basic husks shamble towards their target and bash with melee attacks. Other husks have evolved alternative attacks or body mutations which make them more threatening. Zapper Zappers are described as a threat level between a blaster and a pitcher, and when attacking in groups become extremely deadly. Introduced in update 5.1 Beehive Seen in recent game-play videos, this Husk attacks like any normal Husk, but wears a beehive on its head and is surrounded by a swarm of bees that damage any nearby players. If a player steps into a swarm of bees, the bees will continue to damage them for around 5-8 seconds. Husky Husk Husky husks are a larger variant of the husks. They can take and deal more damage than normal husks. Lobber Lobbers are long-ranged husks that launch flaming skull bombs like a mortar. They lay siege to defenses from a distance and retreat when chased. Even when not seen, a lobber's presence is marked by a high-pitched scream performed every time they launch a skull attack. They may also lob poison bombs that, upon landing, erupt in a gas cloud that damages nearby players. Their appearance and/or attacks may change through events (E.G. Love Storm) Lobbers appear frail and gaunt with flaming hair and wear a signature dress. The skulls can be shot out of the air to avoid damage to players or structures. Midget Midgets are very similar to basic husks but are shorter, move faster, and jump long distances to overcome obstacles and chase prey. They often attack in groups. Pitcher Pitchers are ranged husks that throw spectral bones that they keep in a worn out Baseball Cap near their waist to throw at their target. Their appearance is distinct from common husks by their baseball outfit. They retreat when chased, and the bones they throw glow purple and travel infinitely until they hit a wall or player. Sploder Sploders are visually similar to Husky Husks, with the difference being that they wear red shirts and carry a propane tank on their shoulder which they ignite and throw when a target enters their range. They may also blow it up at their feet if something is actively blocking their path (like a wall, or a player). The propane tank can be shot and detonated prematurely, even while carried by the husk, and the explosion deals massive damage to all nearby structures and targets including other husks. If killed before throwing the tank, the sploder will drop the tank at its feet. The tank can be sent back to the Sploders with the Harvesting Tool or any other melee weapons Riot Husky Riot Huskies are Husky Husks that have a scrap shield that they hold in front of them that can block projectiles and melee attacks. They attack by slamming their shield into the target (wall/player), and it knocks back nearby players, They can be shot through the facehole of the shield or attacked from behind. Mist Monsters Mist monsters are strong enemies that come from a mysterious place known as The Mists. Their intelligence and attacks are more evolved than that of the husks. When killed, mist monsters drop a piece of research data which serves as the objective of some quests. Blaster Blasters are tall, lanky monsters soaked in the purple energy of The Storm. They unleash laser beams from their mouths in rapid succession, numbering between 6 and 8 consecutive blasts. Blasters favor living targets, especially heroes. They appear to be taller versions of the basic Husk Enemy. Flinger These monsters have one glowing arm and one arm ending in a hook, seemingly for attacking. They spawn with smaller enemies that they throw over fort walls. Flingers can easily be taken down, although previously, they had resistance to ranged attacks. Mimic Mimics are monsters which initially have the appearance of a Tier 3 loot chest. They can be recognized in their chest form by slight movement jumping, and crazy noises only while searching. They are not shown by Outlanders' "Keen Eyes" ability. Mimics will reveal their true form once fully "searched" or damaged, after which they will charge at the player, attempting to damage said player. Loot will be granted upon killing the monster. Mimics are a strong enemy that deal high amounts of damage while also having high health, making them a tricky enemy to take down. There is a Stonewood quest called 'Treacherous Treasure' that involves finding and killing a mimic, and a challenge quest with 20 stages that involves killing mimics. Smasher Smashers are brutal enemies whose sole purpose is to smash through fort defenses and allow other enemies to get inside. They are much bigger than most other monsters, with one huge club-like hand used to bash things and another smaller one. If you build metal walls in one place and wood ones in the other, more smashers will go to the metal walls. Smashers emit high-pitched screams when they spawn or use charge attacks. If smashers come from patrolling or sleeping, they will primarily target players. Taker Takers have the ability to phase through walls, fly, and lead husks toward the players. Takers have a ranged attack which steals the player's Shield entirely, leaving them defenseless. On top of that, they have a Dive-bomb attack that deals heavy damage. Miniboss-level Takers can actually instantly kill players with this attack! Storm King The Storm King is the "Final Boss" of Fortnite Save The World. The Storm King only appears as a boss in the Enter the Portal mission. The Storm King has two phases. The first one is where he needs to be attacked in his glowing, crystal-like weak points on his body. When the weak point is hit, another one will show up somewhere else. When enough weak points are hit, the Storm King will temporarily be unable to attack, allowing you to take down one of the Storm King's horns. When both horns have been destroyed, the Storm King will enter his second phase. During the second phase, the Storm King is weak enough to be hit from any direction. Sustain enough damage to him, and he will have been defeated. Elemental Types As the game progresses, players may encounter elemental enemies which have been modified by certain elemental attributes. The player's assistant, Ray, will notify players if an incoming storm includes elemental enemies. Each element bestows an additional effect to monsters' attacks, increasing their threat. Elements also make monsters more resistant to certain kinds of damage, and more vulnerable to others. However, due to this feature not fully implemented in the game, only a few elements are in the game so far, those being Fire, Water, and Nature. Elements can be applied to both husks and mist monsters. Water Water enemies are resistant to fire damage and weak against nature damage. Their strikes slow their target, and they deal increased damage to brick walls. Fire Fire enemies are resistant to nature damage and weak against water damage. Their strikes afflict their target with burning damage over time. They also automatically damage floors they touch and deal extra damage against wooden structures. Nature Nature enemies are resistant to water damage and weak against fire damage. Their strikes drain energy and shields and do more damage to metal walls. Category:Monsters